1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor hood, and more particularly, to a monitor hood having a light-shielding door at a top plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to reduce screen glare, shade from room or window lighting, and reduce eye fatigue, more and more flat panel or regular CRT monitors adopt a monitor hood around and therefore have more delicate, vivid, and precise color output. On the other hand, color calibration for a monitor by using a color calibration device is, for many professionals, a common method to ensure that what is presented on the screen of the monitor is consistent with what is required for printed output. In such case, the monitor hood can effectively shield environmental lights and provide the color calibration device a perfect place to obtain correct color information from the screen.
Conventional monitor hoods surround the monitor and have an opening thereon for allowing the color calibration device to pass through and fix on the screen. After the color calibration device is in position, the opening turns out to be leakage of lights. Other conventional monitor hoods implement a movable door at the opening, which can be closed for shielding lights after the color calibration device is in position. Such movable doors, however, have poor fitness with the opening and leave a large gap for the connecting wire of the color calibration device. Lights around can not be perfectly shielded in the conventional monitor hoods.